csifandomcom-20200225-history
Delko for the Defense
Delko for the Defense is the eleventh episode in season eight of . Synopsis The team discovers that Delko is working for an attorney defending a homeless man accused of raping and killing a wealthy woman. Plot After heiress Summer Davenport is found stabbed to death in her home, the CSIs pursue and catch a fleeing suspect, Zach Finley. A homeless man whose clothes are covered in blood, Zach swears he’s innocent. Adrianna Villani, a cutthroat defense attorney, steps out of the crowd offering to represent Zach, and she’s got a forensics expert with her: Eric Delko. Jesse discovers the murder weapon, a chef’s knife, in the kitchen and matches prints on it to Zach. Zach claims he broke into Summer’s house the night before, made himself a gin and tonic–using the knife to cut up a lime–and then took a sleeping pill and went to sleep. He swears that he never heard Summer being attacked, and that his clothes are covered in blood because he slipped in the blood pool as he fled the house. Delko suspects Zach is hiding something, but testifies on his behalf at the hearing and the judge determines that there’s not enough probable cause to charge Zach with murder. The judge holds Zach on the breaking and entering charge, and the CSIs set about to find evidence that directly links Zach to the killing. When Horatio discovers a torn bra, he calls Dr. Loman and confirms that Summer was raped. Horatio gets a court order for Zach’s DNA, and though the young man vehemently resists, Valera is able to draw his blood. When Natalia analyzes it, she makes a shocking discovery: Zach has Androgen insensitivity syndrome, and was born without male genitalia. It was physically impossible for Zach to have raped Summer. Adrianna Villani petitions the State’s Attorney, Evan Talbot, to drop the murder charges against Zach, and he agrees. The team is puzzled when they learn Summer’s stomach was empty, despite the fact that it was clear she cooked a full breakfast before she was killed. Thinking the killer may have forced Summer to cook for him, Horatio has Walter search for similar cases in the county and neighboring ones, and learn a woman named Ellen Sheffield was raped and stabbed in Broward County–and that she was forced to cook her rapist breakfast. The team finds a connection between Summer and Ellen: both got tech help from a Software Squad employee named Justin Porter. Horatio speaks to Ellen who says that her attacker left her alone briefly after she cooked for him and came back wearing garbage bags–and that he looked different. He stabbed her in the arm, and would have killed her if some neighborhood kids selling candy hadn’t rung the doorbell. Suspecting Zach and Justin teamed up–Justin raped the women, while Zach killed them–Horatio has the team look at the computers Justin repaired. When they find evidence Justin recorded the rape on Summer’s computer but erased it, they turn to Ellen’s and find the recording. When someone tries to access Ellen’s computer remotely, Dave Benton traces the signal to a warehouse, and the team apprehends Justin there. Horatio finds the connection between Justin and Zach–they both worked at the same library–and Zach finally confesses, admitting he used Justin as his proxy to rape the women, and then killed them to become close to them. Delko decides to apply for a job with the State’s Attorney as a forensic expert, and Horatio goes to tell Ellen that her attackers have been caught. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Omar Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Eric Jungmann as Zach Finley * Jeff Staron as Justin Porter * Jo Champa as Adrianna Villani * Gretchen Egolf as Ellen Sheffield * Denis O'Hare as Evan Talbot * Rick Lieberman as Judge Norman Hillguard * Chris Warren Gilbert as Male Reporter * Judy Echavez as Female Reporter * Alina Andrei as Summer Davenport * Peter Chudyba as MDPD * Laura Owen as Uniformed MDPD See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes